


Relaxation (Day 5)

by SaltySadness



Series: The Egos and the 31 Day Christmas Writing Prompts [5]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Day 5, Fluff, Host's Name Is Issac, Hot Cocoa, M/M, Nicknames, Relaxation, Work, forced relaxation, minor stress, sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySadness/pseuds/SaltySadness
Summary: Iplier and Host take a moment to relax after Iplier has been working so hard.
Relationships: Dr. Iplier/The Host, Dr. Iplierst, darkstache (implied)
Series: The Egos and the 31 Day Christmas Writing Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Relaxation (Day 5)

Today was rather quiet in the manor. Even Wilford hadn't pulled anything, which was odd. It made sense, after all, he had to go do some 'investigating' to find a new person to interview. But one would think he would still find a way to make Dark regret ever letting him into the manor. Since Wilford was out and nobody else had anything going on, the doctor had some free time. Except, he was using this free time to do paperwork that he could put off for a little bit. This made his lover frown, and come up with an idea. In the past, Iplier would never willingly relax, he had to be forced to do so. Host was running out of methods to trick him into doing so, however. Today, he decided to do something a little differently. 

Iplier was hunched over his desk, writing in his sloppy doctor's handwriting onto several papers below him. He was so focused, he didn't even notice anyone enter the room. This is why he jumped when suddenly a cup was placed next to his head, just in his peripheral vision. He spun, only to find his boyfriend right there, holding a matching cup with steam coming off of it. He turned, looking at his cup, and noticed a light brown liquid in it, steaming just the same. "Oh, did you make me some coffee with milk in it? Thank you, dear." 

Host took a sip of his own cup, saying nothing. He was hiding a smile behind the cup, 'watching' as Iplier picked it up and took a sip. He didn't seem to notice the scent, which was kind of funny. He was still too busy thinking about work to pick up on it. He stopped when he tasted it, the warmth of the chocolate filling his mouth. Host snickered a little, with Iplier huffing. "Alright, fine. What is it that you want now?" 

It was a little known fact that Iplier had a sweet tooth, most notably for chocolate. Once he was aware of the fact there was chocolate, he pretty much stopped what he was doing to enjoy it. It was the best bribe for him. Did it make any sense? No. Did Host abuse the shit out of it whenever he wanted Iplier to do something for him? Hell yes he did. So Host watched as Iplier downed his cup, sighing softly. Host hummed, "The Host just wants Edward to take a break, that is all. He might work himself to death. He hasn't allowed himself time to relax in a month." 

"Issac, I can't just put off my job. It's very important, especially with these people that we live with." 

"The Host doesn't see anyone in here today, now does he? And according to his narrations, nobody will be in here at all for the rest of the day. The paperwork can wait for two hours." 

"Honey, I can't just-" 

"The Host will make Edward more hot cocoa, all for himself." 

"...Deal." 

With that, Host led the very annoyed Iplier downstairs to the kitchen. Iplier sat at the island, as Host stood by the stove and began the process of making more hot cocoa for him. Iplier grumbled a little, thinking about work, when Host snapped his fingers to get his attention. "He can tell Edward is thinking about work. Stop it. That isn't relaxation." 

Iplier sighed, knowing the Host was serious when he spoke directly. Host walked over and poured him some more hot cocoa, sitting next to him after a moment. Iplier took the cup and sipped from it this time, since it was obvious Host wasn't letting him go for at least an hour or two. Host placed a hand over his, kissing his cheek. Iplier smiled over at Host, doing the same back. "The Host appreciates Edward taking some time off, even if it makes him crabby." 

Iplier scoffed a little, crossing his arms. "And here I thought you were going to be super sweet the whole time." 

Host laughed. "Cmon, the Host gave him his favorite thing." 

"Didn't I already have you though?" 

Host flushed a little, smacking his arm. "So _now_ Edward wishes to be a flirt, is that it? Where was that charm a moment ago?" 

Iplier chucked, rolling his eyes. "Oh please, it's better than when you try to sweet talk me with those nicknames." 

"Oh? What? Does _Eddy_ suddenly hate that nickname? Alright _Darling_ , the Host will stop using them." 

Iplier blushed, taking another sip of hot chocolate. "Issac, you're so mean to me sometimes." 

"The Host has not a clue what he is referring to."

This back and forth continued for quite a while, Iplier totally forgetting about his paperwork. They took the rest of the day off, ending up cuddling on the couch again. Nobody disturbed them, Host giving them a stare that wasn't obvious but surely uncomfortable whenever they came close to the two. Iplier never seemed to notice though, having fun through the whole thing. They later on settled into the library, Iplier reading to Host like he so often did. Host leaned his head against him, the two curled in an old leather chair that was kept there. On the table next to the chair, was a cup of cocoa that Iplier was still finishing off after so long. This continued for a long while, because both were too comfortable to move. They didn't realize how much time had passed until the clock sounded somewhere else within the manor, signifying it was getting late. They put down the book, nearly complete by this point, and went off to bed with each other. And there they laid, still snuggled up to one another, until a shriek echoed through the house. It appears Wilford did manage a prank on Dark, where he filled his room with those Elf on the Shelf dolls, all of whom were facing the door. Host narrated this scene to Iplier, who decided it wasn't worth getting up for. He could help Wilford out with his injuries in the morning.


End file.
